Mission favorite
by lady draygone
Summary: Une mission imposée et qui loin d'être horrible, pourrait se révéler bien plus agréable que prévu...


Hermione Granger lisait paisiblement un grimoire de potions, assise dans un confortable fauteuil du salon du 12 square Grimmaud, lorsqu'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années pénétra dans la pièce. Il avança lentement et s'installa face à elle, dans un large sofa.

— Hermione? Demanda-t-il doucement au bout d'un moment.

Elle releva la tête et découvrit Harry Potter, qui la regardait d'un air anxieux, visiblement hésitant. Elle haussa un sourcil, d'un air impatient, soucieuse de retourner au plus vite à sa lecture.

— Hermione, reprit le Survivant lentement, comme si ce qu'il allait dire lui était douloureux. J'ai une mission pour toi, enfin, l'Ordre a décidé de te confier une mission.

Tandis que le second sourcil de la jeune femme allait rejoindre le premier un peu plus haut, une petite moue d'appréhension apparut sur le visage de la Gryffondor.

— Quel genre de mission ? Demanda-t-elle néanmoins curieuse et soucieuse de pouvoir se rendre utile, bien qu'elle redoutait le pire, au vu de l'expression de son ami.

— Le genre un peu particulier, avoua Harry fuyant le regard de la jeune femme. Mais pas très compliqué.

— Développe, dit-elle calmement en se calant un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

— C'est une mission de protection.

— Qui ? Demanda-t-elle en accentuant sa moue, méfiante.

— Ecoute Hermione, je sais que c'est un imbécile, que vous vous détestez, que tu n'as jamais apprécié notre collaboration avec lui et que tu…

— Non, Harry Pas lui S'écria-t-elle vivement, horrifiée, se souciant peu de l'interrompre, réalisant soudainement de qui il était question.

Mais le Survivant ne prêta pas attention aux complaintes de son amie, poursuivant son argumentation.

— Mais sans son aide, nous ne serions pas au point où nous en sommes. Nous sommes près du but, Hermione. Il a honoré sa part du contrat, à nous d'honorer la nôtre. Voldemort ne tardera pas à le retrouver. Il nous faut quelqu'un pour veiller à sa sécurité.

— Pourquoi moi?

— Tout le monde pense que tu es le meilleur choix possible. Ron n'a qu'une envie, c'est de t'éloigner un temps soit peu du danger de la guerre, et il a pour cela tout le soutient de sa mère et de sa sœur. Fred et George soutiennent cette décision, persuadés que tu lui en feras baver à chaque minute et que toi seule pourras le faire. Remus compte sur toi pour nous être utile grâce à tes recherches, et pense qu'un environnement plus calme que le QG ne peut que les favoriser. Sans oublier Maugrey qui prétend que malgré ta taille de brindille, tu es la plus à même de contrôler une tête brûlée comme lui…

Il continua ainsi la liste des arguments de chaque membre de l'Ordre qui lui venait à l'esprit, mais déjà Hermione ne l'écoutait plus. Le regard perdu dans le feu crépitant dans l'âtre de la cheminée, elle réalisait pleinement qu'elle devrait passer un temps inconsidéré avec cet abruti de Serpentard repenti, ce stupide et sexy Blaise Zabini.

Une semaine plus tard, tout était prêt, arrangé par les bons soins d'Hermione, qui avait dû accepter sans rechigner sa très respectable mission. Se décider sur une région ou un pays, n'avait pas été très difficile. Il fallait que ce soit reculé, mais guère trop, afin de revenir au plus vite si besoin et ce en n'importe situation. L'Irlande s'était donc révélée être un choix rapide et judicieux. Puis, il avait fallu trouver une petite ville moldue, et enfin une maison où pouvoir se terrer confortablement pour une durée indéterminée. Une fois tout cela accompli, Hermione put s'attaquer à la partie la plus attractive de la mission, mais également la plus digne d'intérêt: la mise en place de toute sorte de protections autour de l'habitation. Chose qu'elle entreprit comme un marathon, et termina en deux jours, après avoir innové nombre de sortilèges.

Et aujourd'hui, elle se trouvait dans ce petit jardin abandonné, à attendre avec Harry l'objet de sa mission qui ne devait pas tarder à arriver.

Lorsque Blaise Zabini daigna montrer le bout de son nez, dix minutes passées l'heure convenue, Harry Potter se demanda une dernière fois s'il avait eu raison de laisser son amie accomplir seule cette mission. Non pas qu'il doutât des capacités de la jeune femme, mais craignait fort que le Serpentard ne soit plus en sécurité entre les mains d'Hermione Granger que dans celles d'un mage noir. Il déglutit difficilement face au regard dur qu'échangèrent les deux jeunes gens, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit qu'il avait prit la bonne décision et qu'il n'avait pas à en douter. Cette même petite voix qui le rassurait depuis le jour où cette idée de mission avait germé dans son esprit. À vrai dire, et en y réfléchissant bien, c'était même _cette_ petite voix qui lui avait soufflé l'idée. Il se détendit alors, se fiant à son intuition et à la petite voix, et fut même soulagé de voir les deux jeunes gens disparaître avec le portoloin sans s'être entretués sous ses yeux. À la réflexion, il se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal comme ça. Il repartit au QG, plutôt satisfait, sans se soucier un instant du fait que la petite voix était bien féminine, et qu'en poussant plus loin, il pourrait très certainement mettre un nom dessus.

Les deux jeunes gens atterrirent sur une petite colline, où se dressait une chapelle aux portes closes.

— Où sommes-nous? Demanda l'ancien Serpentard.

— Dans un petit village moldu, non loin de la ville de Headford, en Irlande, répondit-elle de mauvaise grâce sans même le regarder.

Puis, sans prévenir elle se mit en marche, et il fut bien obligé de la suivre. Ils descendirent la colline et se retrouvèrent sur ce qui semblait être la place centrale du village. Ils la quittèrent rapidement au profit des ruelles ombragées. Les quelques personnes âgées qu'ils croisèrent ne leur prêtèrent aucune attention. Blaise s'en étonna quelque peu et sans qu'il ne puisse rien voir venir, Hermione lui attrapa vivement le bras, et il se sentit transplaner. Ils atterrirent cette fois au pied d'un grand saule et Hermione se dépêcha de lui libérer le bras, avant de se mettre de nouveau en marche. Une fois de plus, il lui emboîta le pas, laissant une certaine distance entre eux, et traînant quelque peu des pieds.

Ils finirent par arriver devant le portail d'une bâtisse que l'on pourrait croire délabrée si le jardin n'était pas entretenu, les vitres des fenêtres propres et les volets correctement ajustés. Le Serpentard s'abstint de tout commentaire et pénétra à la suite d'Hermione dans la propriété. Ils parvinrent en quelques enjambées à un petit escalier menant au perron, qu'ils gravirent rapidement avant d'entrer dans la maison.

La première chose à laquelle Blaise pensa fut que le dicton moldu « _les apparences sont parfois trompeuses_ » semblait parfaitement approprié à la situation. Certes, il ne s'agissait pas là d'un palace mais uniquement d'un séjour (composé à gauche d'un salon et à droite d'une petite salle à manger), mais le papier peint lumineux, le parquet verni et le mobilier luxueux, surprenaient étrangement quand on repensait aux façades de l'édifice.

D'un coup de baguette, Hermione alluma un feu réconfortant dans la cheminée, et se débarrassa de son manteau.

— Etant donné que je me suis personnellement chargée de l'aménagement et de la décoration, je me passerai de tes commentaires, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Ne le regardant toujours pas, elle ne remarqua pas le petit sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres du Serpentard, ni le sourcil qu'il leva simultanément. Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui faire visiter, aussi le fit-il sans son aide. Il la regarda s'installer à une petite table de bois à sa droite, et remarqua derrière elle, les étagères garnies d'une bibliothèque occupant tout le pan de mur. Il n'en pensa rien, et se tournant vers sa gauche, fit face au petit salon. _Petit_, était véritablement l'adjectif approprié. Néanmoins, il s'imaginait déjà, et cela sans mal, confortablement installé dans le canapé faisant face à cet objet rectangulaire pour le moins étrange.

Il s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge, cherchant à attirer l'attention de la jeune femme, mais celle-ci resta penchée sur les parchemins qu'elle étudiait déjà.

— C'est quoi ça ? Demanda le Serpentard.

— Quoi, _ça _? répéta-t-elle agacée en levant les yeux vers lui pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient voyagé par portoloin.

— _Ç__a_, reprit-il du même ton en pointant du doigt l'objet qu'il ne connaissait pas.

— Ça, c'est une télé, déclara-t-elle d'un ton sec, visiblement ennuyée. C'est moldu et ça passe le temps.

Il la regarda retourner à ses bouts de parchemins jaunis, pas plus avancé qu'avant sur la nature de cet objet, et soupira bruyamment. Il avança entre le meuble où reposait la télé et le canapé, et poussant une porte, accéda à une petite terrasse où se trouvaient deux fauteuils en osier. Il rentra de nouveau à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers la dernière pièce du rez-de-chaussée, en face de laquelle se dressait un étroit escalier aux marches vernies. Une simple cuisine, équipée d'étranges appareils se trouvait derrière la porte, et il n'osa s'y aventurer seul, ignorant tout des inventions moldues et de l'esprit quelque peu tordu d'Hermione. Il fit volte-face et monta lentement l'escalier dont les marches ne craquaient pas sous ses pas. Arrivé en haut, il se retrouva de nouveau en présence d'une bibliothèque, bien que ridiculement petite comparée à celle du salon. À coté du meuble, croulant sous les nombreux grimoires, se trouvait une porte, dissimulant une salle de bain aux dimensions respectables. Il fut agréablement surpris d'y trouver _deux_ vasques de lavabo, _deux_ meubles de rangement, ainsi qu'une douche _et _une baignoire.

Il referma la porte, et se retournant, se trouva dans une vaste pièce. À sa droite, il reconnaissait l'escalier et la bibliothèque, et distingua face à lui, poussés contre le mur du fond, deux lits à une place. Il se dirigea vers eux, devinant sans mal que le sien était celui recouvert de l'édredon vert, le rouge étant sans nul doute réservé à la Gryffondor. Il leva un sourcil et sourit, amusé face au cliché, avant de s'asseoir sur son lit. Le reste de la pièce était occupé par deux commodes, un bureau et un échiquier, ces deux derniers meubles se partageant trois chaises semblables.

Curieux, il se leva, avança de quelques pas et approcha sa main de l'échiquier. Il la retira vivement lorsque son auriculaire manqua de passer sous la lame du cavalier. Il sourit de nouveau, haussant un sourcil, presque étonné de rencontrer enfin un objet sorcier.

Il redescendit tout aussi lentement qu'il était monté et fut surpris de trouver au bas des marches une Hermione Granger au visage fermé, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il devina presque l'envie irrépressible de son pied de battre le sol de sa chaussure. Arrivé en bas, il lui fit face de son mètre quatre-vingt-un, mais de son mètre soixante-sept, elle ne se démonta pas.

— Voici les règles, déclara-t-elle sèchement. Tu ne sors pas. Tu ne fais pas de bruit. Tu ne me regardes pas. Et surtout, tu ne me parles pas. Je ne te demande rien. Je me charge des repas et de l'entretien. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas foutre le souk partout.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et retourna à ses occupations, laissant là un Blaise Zabini quelque peu troublé face à sa dernière phrase. Il n'était pas _si_ désordonné que ça.

— Ok, chef, murmura-t-il avant de se diriger vers le salon, se demandant déjà comment il allait faire pour ne pas s'ennuyer.

Assis dans le canapé, fixant d'un air désespéré la télécommande de la télé, il se demandait encore, et ce depuis trois jours qu'il était ici, comment cet engin pouvait bien fonctionner, et quelle était son utilité, puisqu'il n'avait reçu aucune autre indication de la part d'Hermione.

Il soupira, risquant vers elle un coup d'œil qu'elle ne remarqua pas, toujours intensément plongée dans ses bouquins. Il avait jusque-là respecté ses recommandations et n'avait parlé qu'à son reflet, à chaque fois qu'il s'était retrouvé seul et enfermé dans la salle d'eau. Il avait occupé ses trois derniers jours à dormir, allant même jusqu'à se coucher bien avant elle, se levant bien après, feuilleter un livre de sortilèges de défense trouvé dans la bibliothèque du haut, et tenter de comprendre cette machine moldue. Cette dernière entreprise restait vierge de tout résultat et il désespérait d'y parvenir seul. Mais sa plus grande crainte était de devenir fou au bout d'une semaine. Il était tout de même plus amusant d'embêter Hermione Granger que de rester ancré dans un mutisme forcé. Bien qu'à la réflexion, il se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas plus risqué pour sa santé. Mais qu'était la santé physique face à la santé mentale ?

Il l'observait toujours à la dérobée, quand Hermione releva subitement la tête, croisant de ce fait son regard. Il voulut détourner les yeux, mais ne put s'y résoudre. Elle ne rechigna pas, trop concentrée sur quelque chose qui échappait visiblement à l'attention du Serpentard, semblant le regarder sans le voir.

— Ils sont partis, murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même.

— Quoi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Blaise, tout à fait perdu.

— Ils sont partis! S'exclama-t-elle cette fois tout en se levant, et bondissant de sa chaise, elle s'élança vers le canapé.

Blaise se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas elle qui avait sombré dans la folie face à tant de mutisme, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se jette dans ses bras, et lui capture les lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Répondant fougueusement à cette étreinte, sa dernière pensée fut de se dire qu'il n'avait rien contre le fait qu'elle soit folle. À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Elle s'installa plus confortablement contre son torse et, lui prenant le visage entre les mains, colla son front contre le sien.

— J'ai cherché à te contacter ces deux derniers mois, chuchota-t-elle tout bas. Où étais-tu ?

— A Bristol, répondit-il tout bas lui aussi. Il me manquait des informations, elles étaient là-bas. J'aurais voulu t'écrire, mais les hiboux sont beaucoup trop surveillés ces derniers temps, et j'étais trop loin, je n'ai pas voulu prendre de risques. Tu m'en veux ?

— Oui.

— C'est pour ça que tu m'ignores depuis trois jours?

— Non.

Il haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant plus.

— Non, reprit-elle. On était juste surveillés. Ils viennent de nous laisser. Ron est beaucoup trop protecteur, sourit-elle.

Blaise grogna. Elle sourit un peu plus avant de lui voler un baiser.

— Si tu te décidais à leur dire, marmonna-t-il d'un air bougon.

Elle se décolla de lui, se dégageant de ses bras, et s'assit plus convenablement à ses côtés.

— On ne va pas en reparler, lâcha-t-elle fermement. Ce n'est pas le moment. Quand tout sera fini, peut-être.

— Hermione, ça fait quatre ans que tu me rabâches ça…

— Et alors ? L'an deux mille est une très bonne année pour triompher. Et je te signale qu'en quatre-vingt-dix-huit on a bien failli en finir et… N'en parlons plus.

Il soupira, et le silence s'installa de nouveau. Moins pesant que celui qu'ils connaissaient depuis trois jours, il était même rassurant. De ceux qu'ont les couples après une petite dispute, et il se rappela un instant sa chance de l'avoir à ses côtés. Cette pensée le poussa à briser le silence.

— Je trouve ça incroyable que ce soit toi qu'ils aient choisi. Je m'attendais au pire, mais quand Potter m'a dit…

Sa phrase resta en suspens lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de la jeune femme. Il haussa un sourcil, un tic qu'il se rappela avoir en toute situation. La bouche toujours ouverte, il reprit une inspiration.

— Ils n'ont pas choisi?

Sa question resta sans réponse. Elle ne cilla pas, dardant toujours son regard noisette dans le sien plus sombre.

— Ils n'ont pas choisi, affirma-t-il lui-même, réalisant pleinement la situation. Tu les a obligés…

— Pas vraiment, répliqua-t-elle. Mais on peut appeler ça comme ça...

— Hermione, soupira-t-il, à mi-chemin entre la réprimande et l'amusement.

— Ne me blâme pas ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais les laisser choisir quelqu'un d'autre ? Que j'allais les laisser t'envoyer vivoter tranquillement loin de moi ? Les laisser confier ta garde à une autre ! La laisser te parler à loisir, te toucher impunément, et plus si affinités ?! Tu le croyais vraiment ?! Tu sais à qui ils avaient pensé pour cette mission?

Médusé devant la réaction de la jeune femme, il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, réagir, et répondre, qu'elle reprenait déjà, s'agitant un peu plus sous ses yeux.

— Ginny ! Oui, Ginny ! Répéta-t-elle. Comme si son sortilège de chauve-furie ferait des miracles face à une horde de mangemorts assoiffés de vengeance et désireux de trancher la gorge d'un traître ! C'est plutôt toi qui aurait eu à la défendre, non pas l'inverse ! C'est inadmissible, enfin ! Et tu imagines, si jamais son tour de poitrine t'intéressait plus que le mien ? Demanda-t-elle scandalisée.

Il voulut lui répondre, rétorquer, quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais une fois de plus, elle le prit de court, reprenant son monologue passionné.

— Je ne pouvais pas le concevoir ! Alors, je me suis arrangée pour que cette sotte idée leur sorte de la tête. Et tu sais quoi ? Ils se sont mis de nouveau d'accord pour choisir Tonks ! Oui, Tonks ! Merlin, je n'y croyais pas ! Pourquoi que des femmes ?! Je n'ai confiance en aucune d'elles ! Et si jamais la gentille Tonks n'aimait plus la fourrure et se prenait d'envie pour ton torse imberbe ? Je ne le pardonnerai pas ! Ni à elle, pour avoir changer d'idéal, ni à toi, de toujours dormir à moitié nu ! D'ailleurs, tu vas me changer cette habitude !

Il cligna des yeux, haussant de nouveau un sourcil, renonçant à l'idée de vouloir en placer une, sachant déjà que c'était peine perdue. Pourtant, il ne comprenait pas, il n'avait pas laissé Hermione dans cet état avant de partir en mission. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'emporter de la sorte. Surtout pour une crise de jalousie. Elle ne reprit qu'une grande bouffée d'air avant de reprendre.

— Cette fois, je me suis dit, s'ils tiennent absolument à ce qu'une femme se charge de cette mission, je me propose ! Bien évidemment, je prépare un plan pour leur mettre la puce à l'oreille sans éveiller les soupçons et là, qu'est-ce que je surprends ? Harry et Ron en train de converser tranquillement à mon sujet ! Et Ron, qui, pour une fois, prenait ma défense ! Non, mais tu te rends compte ? C'est Harry Harry! qui se dressait contre moi dans l'histoire ! C'est le monde à l'envers ! Alors je me suis dit, « mon petit Potter, si tu crois vraiment pouvoir me mettre des battons dans les roues, c'est mal me connaître ! ». J'ai donc cherché, et rapidement, j'ai trouvé : un minuscule petit sort de rien du tout, et l'affaire était réglée. Mais je les connais trop bien les fourbes, il était clair, qu'ils ne me laisseraient pas toute seule avec toi. Voilà ce qui nous arrive à trop bien jouer la comédie. Ils croient dur comme fer qu'en me laissant sans surveillance plus de deux jours, ils te retrouveront mort ! Non, mais, vraim…

La fin de sa phrase fut étouffée contre les lèvres du Serpentard qui, essoufflé du débit de parole de la jeune femme, s'était levé pour la faire taire.

— Tu me donnes mal à la tête, Hermione, souffla-t-il comme épuisé.

Elle lui décocha un regard noir avant de faire volte-face, faisant mine de s'éloigner, vexée. Mais deux longs bras l'encerclèrent à temps, la ramenant fermement contre un corps chaud semblant avoir été créé rien que pour elle, tant elle s'y emboîta naturellement. Son torse contre son dos, ses mains basanées recouvrant les siennes pâles, ses épaules carrées refermées sur les siennes menues, son menton appuyé docilement sur ses cheveux, et surtout ses avant-bras puissants croisés sur son ventre un peu arrondi, formaient une cage d'où elle ne voudrait jamais s'échapper.

Elle se laissa doucement bercer par l'homme, profitant pleinement de l'étreinte si simple et pourtant si vivifiante, jusqu'à ce qu'un rire bien connu, ne parvienne à ses oreilles, sous forme d'une charmante mélodie.

Elle se retourna, sans pour autant se défaire de l'emprise de ses bras, et le regard plongé dans le sien, elle lui demanda ce qui l'amusait ainsi.

Il sourit, de son petit sourire en coin, haussant un sourcil par la même occasion.

— Je me rends compte à présent que toutes tes protestations pour garder le secret ne valaient pas une noise.

— Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle, haussant un sourcil à son tour sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

— Rappelle-toi, il n'y a pas si longtemps, je ne pouvais pas m'en prendre à tes amis, ne serait-ce qu'en pensée, alors qu'aujourd'hui c'est toi qui t'en prends à eux… Pour moi, non ? Tu me permets de jubiler ? Demanda-t-il faussement innocent.

— Non. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas vraiment pour toi. C'est pour être avec toi. Nuance.

— Ça revient au même, non?

— Non.

Il secoua la tête, face à tant de mauvaise foi.

— Au fait, tu deviens parano, Hermione.

— C'est à force de te fréquenter. Tu influes trop sur moi.

— Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, j'ai remarqué aussi que tu as de plus en plus tendance à jouer des sourcils, rigola-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

— Qu'est-ce que je disais, soupira-t-elle. Je prends toutes tes vilaines manies. J'espère qu'il ne les aura pas, murmura-t-elle, soudainement absente, baissant les yeux.

— Qui ? S'empressa de questionner le très recherché Blaise Zabini, semi-mangemort, espion pour l'Ordre, et amoureux de son état, qui à cet instant paraissait particulièrement agacé de ne pas comprendre que dans quelques mois, il allait être papa.


End file.
